


you better run, better run, outrun my gun

by dinglehorton



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinglehorton/pseuds/dinglehorton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is shot. It kinda sucks and he's not entirely happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you better run, better run, outrun my gun

**Author's Note:**

> 3 parter because I got sidetracked today and then decided that I shouldn't make the few people who asked about the fic wait any longer so... Have the first part :) 
> 
> Brief mention of Scallison because in my headcanon she never dies. Warning for gunshot wounds, some blood, kidnapping, and overuse of italics.
> 
> Title is from a Foster the People song.

1.

Stiles is annoyed.

 

The bullet hits his arm and yeah, it hurts like a son of a bitch, but he’s really annoyed at Scott for not being here too. Allison had somehow convinced Scott that they hadn’t spent enough time alone together because of supernatural monsters so they were having a date night. But tonight was supposed to be _their_ movie night, Scott and Stiles and a grocery bag full of snacks and pizzas.

 

So Stiles is annoyed for more than just being shot. This was their thing, their bro thing that they had done since they were old enough to really understand what movies were. They hadn’t even invited Isaac to these movie night things because _that’s_ how serious they were about keeping it just them. And Stiles really understands, _he does_ because Allison is this shining light for Scott and it’s a miracle that they all survived the past year unscathed. But if Scott had been _here_ getting movie night snacks with him then he wouldn’t have taken a bullet to the arm from a bunch of moronic robbers who thought that it would be a smart idea to rob a gas station at 5 pm on a Friday night.

 

Robbers who _clearly_ have no idea how to hold or shoot a handgun.

 

 

 

2.

When Stiles gets shot he realizes two things: 1) It’s not what it looks like in the movies; he doesn’t fly back or fall through a plate glass window. It’s messy and gross but it’s nothing like Hollywood has painted it out to be, and 2) even though it didn’t _feel_ like he had been shot, it still hurts like hell after it happens.

 

“Oh god,” the blonder, fatter one, says as soon as the gun goes off. “Oh _god_. What did you _do?_ We weren’t supposed to hurt anyone! I thought you said that wasn’t even _loaded_?”

 

“Who brings a gun to a robbery and doesn’t load it?” Stiles croaks out sarcastically before he can stop himself, clutching at his bleeding arm in vain as the blood practically flows through his fingers. He can already feel himself becoming lightheaded.

 

“Shut up,” the taller, brunette one yells at Stiles and then turns towards his companion. “Grab the rest of the money. I’ll go find the safe.”

 

“Are you—are you kidding? You just shot some kid!” Blondie looks at Stiles, eyes studying him. Beacon Hills is a relatively a small town with only one high school, and if Stiles recognizes _him_ as a guy who graduated two years go then the robber is sure to recognize Stiles as the Sheriff’s son. “Oh my god, you’re Sheriff Stilinski’s kid. Oh my god you just shot _Stilinski’s_ _kid,_ Robby.”

 

The taller one, Robby, snorted, “Good. Maybe it’ll shut him up for a while.”

 

“You shot my arm, not my mouth you _ass_ ,” Stiles spits out and he clenches his teeth to help him breathe through the pain.

 

“We can’t just leave him here! What if someone finds him and then he tells his dad who we are?” Blondie asks and he begins to pace back and forth. Stiles slumps against the wall and groans in pain.

 

“Put him in the trunk of the car then,” Robby says, waving his gun around in the air so casually that _both_ Blondie and Stiles flinch.

 

“ _What_?” Blondie asks dumbly, mouth hanging open like a fish.

 

“Well if we can’t leave him _here_ because he’ll identify us, then we have to take him with us.”

 

“That makes _no sense._ You’re a _horrible_ robber,” Stiles groans as Robby pulls him to his feet.

 

“Would you rather I put a bullet between your eyes?”

 

“I would rather you’d leave me here. Preferably near the paper towel aisle so I can mop up this blood with something better than my hands.”

 

 

 

3.

He supposes that this is funny to someone, somewhere in the universe. Stiles Stilinski survives possession, several killer groups of supernatural beings, and Peter Hale only to be killed by two dumb robbers who can’t handle a firearm properly. He supposes that someone was looking out for him because that bullet could have hit him in the head instead.

 

He’s still not entirely sure how much blood he’s lost or how deadly a gunshot wound to the arm actually is. Stiles does know that no matter where you are shot there’s a good chance of bleeding to death if you don’t get some sort of medical help soon.

 

The pain is increasing, but he does his best to leave blood on a shelf and leans his bloody arm against the doorframe; trying to leave his scent for the pack and some sort of evidence for his dad. If they couldn’t find him in time at least maybe the pack could find his body, if they wanted.

 

Robby shoves him towards the trunk and Blondie helps him up and into the back end of the rusted out car. He takes note of the make, model, and color of the car before ducking down and letting Bobby slam the trunk door. They drive for a while but Stiles can’t tell how long it’s been when they stop the first time.

 

He smells gasoline and hears the sound of music playing overhead. Stiles holds his breath when he hears a woman’s scream and the familiar sound of gunshots nearby. When the car starts again they’re speeding and he can barely hear the muffled argument that the robbers are having.

 

When they stop the second time the robbers get out of the car and don’t return.

**Author's Note:**

> Over here at [tumblr](http://anderstanlinski.tumblr.com).


End file.
